Broken
by InuYashaXPandoraHearts
Summary: One day the Olympians complain about Apollo, he finds out and breaks. Can they find him and apologize before it's too late?
1. The Mistake

**Apollo's POV**

I am so late!

I almost reached the throne room where I heard them talking.

"Apollo-"

"Such a idiot"

"he can die"

Wait, what?

I put my ear against the door.

I could hear my sister.

"He keeps flirting with my hunters! How many times, do I have to tell him to NOT FLIRT WITH MY HUNTERS!"

Then my father.

"Apollo would be better in Tartarus, _alone_"

I gasped, how could they?

I threw my I-POD onto the floor, breaking it.

"What was that?"

If possible the sun lost it's glow.

I ran away, never looking back.

**(A/N: So what do you think?**

**Percy: your so mean.**

**Me: HEY! It was bound to happen, seeing as everyone thinks Apollo is annoying!**

**Percy: True, and InuYashaXPandoraHearts will never own me and the PJO series.)**


	2. Guilt

**Artemis's POV**

We were all talking about my brother when I heard a crash.

"What was that?"

I opened the door and saw Apollo's broken I-POD.

I gasped, did he hear everything?

I know I may seem harsh to him, but it's tiring of my brother hitting on my hunters.

I actually really care about him.

I looked at the time.

8:00 am

I looked at the sky, it was still dark.

I only saw the stars, no sun.

I need to look for him!

Before...

He fades and becomes no more.


	3. I was stupid so stupid

**Apollo's POV**

Tears stung my eyes as I ran, I already was far from Olympus but I couldn't stop running. How could I be so naive? I should've known no one liked me from the start. Why couldn't I accept the truth? It was funny, I am the god of truth yet I couldn't accept it. I almost laughed at the thought, but finally stopped running when I reached a forest. '_This must be Camp Half-Blood_' I thought sadly.

I walked into the forest, not caring if I got attacked by a monster or some animal. My tears were soaking the dry ground, I stepped on a twig. _SNAP!_ I winced at the noise. Sure I was upset, but that was just too much. Little did I know someone was watching me.

**?'s POV**

I watched the pathetic god walked into the forest and stepped on a twig. So the pathetic Olympians finally threw him out like a piece of trash? Perfect, now my plan can begin. Oh how I waited so long for this. I grinned underneath my hood, as I took out my bow. I held it out as I grabbed a arrow out of no where. Then I aimed my arrow at the pathetic god, I almost laughed but I couldn't have him hear me now do I? The gods failed to ignore my rising power, as I have the power to kill immortals and/or fade gods. The arrow started to glow blood-red as I let go. The god seemed to notice the arrow a minute to late as it hit his chest. Right where his heart is. He staggered for a minute before he seemed to lose his glow as the arrow glowed brighter. He then started to disappear, if possible my grin grew wider as I watched him fade. Then I noticed the stupid moon goddess run towards him. Well, I'll come back for her. With another blood-red glow with the symbol of a skull under my feet. I disappeared in a burst of blood-red light.

**Artemis's POV**

I was stupid...so stupid. Apollo's my twin, how could I have gotten that mad at him? Guilt was tearing me apart from the inside. I tried to teleport to him, but I was blocked by something...or _someone_. I quickly ran towards the forest that was near by. I hope I can find him, I need to tell him how sorry I am. And how much he means to me. I noticed him and I almost yelled his name in joy before I saw a glowing blood-red arrow hit his chest. "APOLLO!" I screamed in pure terror as I ran towards him.

He seemed to look at me as he fell. "Artemis...I-" He tried to say before I hugged him, tears flowing down my face.

"You idiot, don't you know how much you mean to me?! I...I love you Apollo, even though I am the older one.. You always look out for me... I love you so much! We all do, we were just upset. I was stupid...so stupid to let my emotions get in the way. I'm so sorry!" I cried as I hugged him tighter.

"Artemis..I love you too little sis...Tell the others that I love them, Uncle P...Dad, everyone...I have a feeling I won't last much longer. I'm sorry for being a pain, that's the one thing I regret most." Apollo said, tears leaking out of his eyes as I could almost see through him.

"Apollo, don't leave me! Don't leave us, we all love you!"

"I'm...sorry...A-" Apollo started to say before he faded, a burst of sun-colored light brightned the dark day.

"AAAAAAPPPPPPLLLLLLOOOOOO!" I screamed in pure pain as I clawed at the sky to get him back.

The sun faded, casting the world into eternal darkness. I sobbed as my sobs shook my body. I fell onto my back. '_I will avenge you...Apollo my brother_' I thought with new found strength.

But even thought I tried to look strong, I just break down again. How could I live with my other half gone? This is my biggest regret, letting Apollo go.

**(A/N: I cried while writing this... I feel so horrible! I do not own PJO too people..**

**Percy: *has started to sob while sitting in a corner***

**Artemis: You b*tch! You made my brother fade! *attempts to chase me with her bow and arrows, firing at me***

**Me: OMFG! AAAAAAGGGHHHHH! *screams while dodging the arrows and running***

**Percy: Leave reviews people, and try to stop Artemis from killing InuYashaXPandoraHearts!)**


End file.
